


Bourbon, Blood and Backward Glances

by haunted_by_catholic_guilt



Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, daisy has a gun so-, probably police brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_by_catholic_guilt/pseuds/haunted_by_catholic_guilt
Summary: This was her partner, who had gone to the gym with her at least once a week for a year now, who she worked with day and night to solve crimes, who slept at her house after long days and who had walked her through nightmares and anger-fueled breakdowns.This was Basira, who she loved.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894003
Kudos: 10





	Bourbon, Blood and Backward Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Tuesday's TMA Hurt/Comfort fic!! ACAB but have some lesbians!
> 
> Prompts I Used- Distracting from injuries, confession, and fear

“Basira!”

A gunshot rang out across the old warehouse, and Basira was on the floor.

Daisy quickly shot the man across the room with the gun, her eyes flashing red, before running to her partner and dropping to her knees next to her.

“Daisy, it’s alright, I’m fine.”

She clearly wasn’t, she was on the ground and breathing to quickly, a gunshot wound in her side.

It had been a run of the mill case, that led them to a warehouse with hundreds of old Leitners and other mysterious objects.

It was only Basira and Daisy there that night, the sectioned officers being spread rather thin, and it was supposed to be easy.

Basira wasn’t supposed to get shot.

But she was, and she was bleeding.

She was bleeding a lot.

They needed to move quickly, Daisy grabbed her gun, and shot the man a few more times, for good measure, and then decided driving her partner to AnE would be faster than trying to call an ambulance.

So, Daisy hauled Basira up, and Basira our her arm over the taller women’s shoulder, as Daisy wrapped her arm around the other woman’s waist.

“It’s gonna be okay, you’ll be alright”

Daisy knew she was more trying to convince herself of that, but wouldn’t admit it.

She set Basira gently on the passenger seat of the car, before quickly running to the driver's side and starting the car.

“Daisy, you need to call it in, that we got him and you killed him”

Daisy huffed, even though she was bleeding out, Basira still insisted on making sure they did their job fully.

So Daisy did, and after, she noticed Basira was drifting.

“Hey, ‘sira, hey you gotta stay awake, stay with me, yeah?”

Daisy was panicking, and she hated it.

She wouldn’t have reacted like this for anyone else, and she knew that, but this was Basira.

This was her partner, who had gone to the gym with her at least once a week for a year now, who she worked with day and night to solve crimes, who slept at her house after long days and who had walked her through nightmares and anger-fueled breakdowns.

This was Basira, who she loved.

“‘Sira you need to stay awake, we will be at the hospital soon, just stay with me, please”

Her voice broke as she drove way above the speed limit to the hospital, her sirens on, all while she continued to run her hand on the others arm.

“You need to stay with me, I need you to stay with me.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she pulled into the AnE parking lot, she quickly grabbed Basira who was nearly unconscious at this point, and all but sprinted into the waiting room, for a second she wondered how it looked, a six-foot police officer covered in blood carrying a much shorter woman, also covered in blood.

A female nurse quickly jumped into action, leading Daisy to place Basira on a gurney, and they were quickly whisked away into another room, where they told Daisy to wait, but she did quickly yell after them to not touch the hijab before she sunk into a chair in the room they left her in.

She wasn’t sure how long had passed, but suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Basira in the bed in front of her, peacefully sleeping.

The nurse explained a few things, before suggesting she go home and change, that Basira wouldn’t be waking up for a few hours, and Daisy snarled and shook her head, she would stay here, she would keep guard.

The wound wasn’t bad, it was clean, and the worst part of it had been the blood, she should be back on her feet by the end of the month.

A few hours later, Daisy did go home and get cleaned up as fast as she possibly could, before grabbing a change of clothes and extra headscarf Basira left there for purposes just like this, and she rushed back to the hospital.

Basira was still asleep, so she set the bag next to the chair, and settled back in with a book she had grabbed from her flat.

She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but she had because she was woken up by a nurse and Basira talking quietly while her vitals were checked.

“You’re awake.”

Basira seemed a little startled by her, but quickly recovered and smiled.

“Amazing observational skills as always, Detective”

Daisy snorted, and shifted in the cheap plastic chair, her joints popping loud enough that Basira heard and winced.

“How’re you feeling? How’s the leg?”

Basira looked at her leg for a second and seemed to think.

“Well it hurts, but that’s expected.”

Daisy huffed out a laugh, and after the nurse left the room, Basira grabbed Daisy's hand.

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m okay Daisy.”

Daisy smiled and tried to ignore the feeling in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> find my tumblr at haunted-by-catholic-guilt


End file.
